Turn the lights back on
by jenny sherman
Summary: A Darklighter is captivated by Paiges power and beauty and kidnaps her. He plans to make her a darklighter but to do that she has to kill a whitelighter and Leo is the obvious choice. Can the sisters keep Leo safe and save Paige from Evil.


TURN THE LIGHTS BACK ON  
  
Summary: a Darklighter who is taken by her power and beauty captures Paige. He want to convert her into a Darklighter but she has to kill a Whitelighter to become evil, and Leo is the obvious choice, can the sisters save Leo and help Paige before it is too late.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"God I'm bored, I think that I might need a companion, you know someone to share these great moments with, what do you think?" said the Darklighter as her circled around the dying Whitelighter at his feet. "Oh I'm sorry, you probably can't talk as you are in so much pain" he smiled and looked at his handy work. Below him sprawled out on the floor was a Whitelighter called Lulu, she had a poison arrow sticking out of her stomach. "This just isn't as much fun as it used to be"  
  
"Are you sure that this is the ally" Piper asked as they orbed into the dark ally. "I'm positive, look," Phoebe said as she pointed to the sign that she had seen in the premonition. "I saw that, come on" The girls ran around the corner to find Lulu, Leo's friend, dying on the floor and one very surprised Darklighter lifting up his bow. "What, where did you come from" He aimed his bow at Paige and fired, she orbed out of the way and missed it. The Darklighter stopped immediately, he was stunned, mesmerised by Paige. When she rematerialized back she called out for the crossbow. Again the DL was impressed, a half Whitelighter/witch interesting, she could be his perfect companion that he has been looking for, and boy she was a stunner. Before Paige got a chance to fire the crossbow back at the DL he disappeared but not before saying. "Oh I'm impressed with you, I'll be seeing you again darlin you can count on it".  
  
The girls looked at each other. "Ewe I don't think that I could ever be so grossed out as what I am right now, did he just call me darlin.ewww" "Leo" Piper called out as they knelt down beside Lulu. "Its okay were friends of Leo's" Leo orbed in and Piper grabbed the arrow. "Ready" she said as she looked at Lulu. "Yeah" Piper pulled out the arrow and Leo immediately healed her. Phoebe and Paige helped her stand. Lulu looked at Paige concerned. "You need to be careful, I think that our DL has taken a shine to you". Paige shivered at the thought. "Oh I hope not, I like my men on the light side of good, get it light side" when no one smiled she said. "Oh never mind" Lulu looked at Leo. "I'm serious Leo, before you guys came he was ranting about how bored he was and how he needed a companion to make him feel happy again." "In his dreams" Paige said with a smile. "Paige can you be serious for a minute, you need to be careful" Leo said. "Okay don't sweat it Leo" but underneath Paige's cool appearance she was actually a little freaked, she had never had a demon after her in that way before and it was kind of creepy. "Come on lets go home.darlin," Piper said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. The three girls held hands and Paige orbed them back to the manor. Leo stayed to talk to Lulu. "Are you sure your okay" "I'm fine thank you, but I would keep a close eye on her Leo, there could be great trouble ahead with that one if your not careful. "Thanks" Leo said and smiled at her, then they both orbed their separate ways.  
  
Up on the rooftop of the near building the DL stood out of the shadows and into the moonlight. "Paige, what a lovely name, you look like you would be fun to have around"  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
The next day Paige and Piper were in the kitchen discussing the night before. "I just don't think that it is that big of a deal Piper will you chill out" Paige said filling her face with a chocolate muffin that Piper had made the day before. "Paige, when Leo is worried I am doubly worried okay". Before Paige could answer Piper the doorbell rang. "Phew, saved by the bell" Paige said with a smile. Piper gave her a silly smile back and looked up when Phoebe called out. "I'll get it". A couple of minutes later she appeared in the kitchen with a bunch of red roses.  
  
"Wow Phoebe who are they from and what did you have to do to get them" Piper said with a little giggle. "Nothing actually there for Paige" Pheobe said tapping Piper on the shoulder and passing the flowers to Paige. "Well they can't be from Glen he." Paige stopped when she read the attached card. Piper and Pheobe looked at each other. "Well" Piper said taking a mouthful of her coffee.  
  
"I don't believe it, there from the Dark lighter". Piper spat out her drink across the table drenching Pheobe. "What" Piper shouted? "Hey" Pheobe shouted. "Sorry" Piper said looking at the mess on Pheobe's face. She turned around at looked at Paige. "Do you still think that I need to chill out now Paige" Piper said. Paige read the card aloud. ' To my Paige,  
I can't wait until we meet again; I promise you it won't be long.  
Soon you will realise that your destiny lies with me.' It was signed with an arrow. "What the hell is this all about" Paige shouted. "Why are all the men that are attracted to us demons?" "Hey I resent that," Pheobe said. "Jeremy, Cole" Paige said. "You know that she may have a point with that," Pheobe said. "Leo" Piper shouted. Leo orbed into the kitchen. "Hi honey what's going on" Leo kissed his wife then looked at the flowers. "Oh somebody has an admirer". "Leo these are from that Darklighter" "WHAT" Leo grabbed the card and read it out loud. Paige tried to throw the flowers in the bin but they wouldn't fit. "Allow me" Piper said as she blew them up with her power. "Thanks, Leo I'm a little freaked here, what do we do about this?" "I don't know Paige but.." "You're going to consult the elders" the girls finished off for him. Leo smiled and orbed out. "Paige I don't think that it is safe for you to be on your own at the minute" "No I'm fine, don't worry guys. Go to work, I promise I will be fine".  
  
Against their better judgements, the girls went about their normal day and headed off to work. Pheobe went to the paper to finish off some letters. Piper went to the club to get the stage ready for a new band that was playing there tonight. And Paige was left in the house to make up some potions. She was so distracted by the Darklighter that she didn't pay enough attention to the potions that she was making. She continued to put the wrong ingredients into the pot and when she put the last one in she expected it to go POOF like normal, but it didn't. "That's odd, I'm sure it is finished" Paige said out loud to herself. Then there was a big explosion and the potion was thrown everywhere. Paige was covered. "Gross" she said and orbed herself up to her bathroom to take a shower.  
  
After 10 minutes of rinsing out her hair she turned off the shower and stepped out into the bathroom, grabbing her bathrobe she put it on as she walked into her bedroom. "Did you like the flowers darlin?" Paige shot round to see the Darklighter sitting on her bed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Paige said pulling the gown over here chest more. "I've just come to see if you were interested in my offer" "LEO" "Oh, you don't want to be concerning him with out discussion, I wouldn't want to have to kill him" Leo orbed in and quickly responded to the situation, he grabbed Paige and orbed her to the club. "Now that was just simply rude," said the Darklighter as he vanished.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Piper" Leo called out. Piper looked up from the stage to see a nervous Leo standing by the bar. She waved at him then gave a couple of orders to the staff and walked towards him. "Hi honey, I didn't see you come in, what's up?" "I think that you had better come into the office" "Okay". They walked to the back of the club and when Piper opened the door she found a shaking wet Paige in her dressing gown. "Paige my God what happened?" "The Darklighter was in my bedroom". "He was what" Piper shouted then she looked at how shook up Paige was and said. "What did he do to you honey?" "Nothing, he just asked me if I liked his flowers". "That's all" Paige told her the whole story of how she blew up the potion and had to go and have a shower and that when she went into her room after half naked, there was the Darklighter. "That was all he said, why didn't you orb away?" "I don't know I was frozen, it was weird" "Here Paige, drink this" said Leo passing her a cup of tea. "He wanted to know if I was interested in his offer" "What offer"? "I assume the one that says 'my destiny lies with him'" Paige took a big gulp of her drink. When she brought the cup back down, Piper could see her hands shaking. She grabbed them and said. "Its okay honey, your safe now, why are you so scarred?" "I don't know, maybe it was because I was half naked, I just felt vulnerable, I don't understand it" she shook her head and Piper could see the tears brimming. She leaned forward and hugged her. "I have spoken to the elders and they think that the Darklighter wants to covert you into one of his kind." "He can't do that can he Leo?" "Well, normally a Whitelighter has to loose all of his humanity and let a charge die before he is tempted to convert, but seeming as you are half witch half Whitelighter all he would have to do is find a spell to make you think that you want to convert". "I don't believe that it could be that simple" "Unfortunately its your witch side that makes you vulnerable to the spell"  
  
"Great" Paige said lifting her arms in the air. "Leo can we talk outside for a minute, Paige we will be right back okay honey" Piper ushered Leo out of the room. "Leo are you saying that we cant protect our own sister, there must be a counter spell or something?"  
  
Paige sat down in Pipers chair and put her head down on the desk. "I don't think that we got a chance to finish our conversation as you rushed off so suddenly" Paige's head shot up to see the Darklighter sitting beside her. She stood up to fight him but he pulled out an arrow and stabbed her in the stomach. Paige fell backwards but he caught her and lifted her into his arms.  
  
"Piper the elders think. something's wrong.. Paige" Piper and Leo ran back into the office to find the Darklighter with Paige in his arms. Piper noticed that he had stabbed her with an arrow.  
  
"We'll be seeing you again," said the Darklighter. "PIPER" Paige shouted reaching out her hands to her sister, but before Piper could reach her they disappeared. "Oh my God, Leo where did he take her, she was wounded did you see, Oh God, what do we do" Leo tried to sense her but the Darklighter was cloaking her. "We need to find her Leo, come on we need to get Pheobe and kick his arse" Leo orbed them out to the paper.  
  
They walked quickly into Pheobe's office.  
  
"Hiy guys I'm kinda busy at the minute so if it isn't an emergency" "The Darklighter has kidnapped Paige, he has also poisoned her so I think this counts as urgent" the strain in Pipers voice showed.  
  
"Oh my God, okay let's go" Pheobe got up and put on her jacket. "Where do you think you are going Pheobe, we have a meeting with publishing in 10 minutes". Normally Pheobe would make up a little story and say that she wouldn't be long but this time she told the truth, well sort of. "Look Elise, my sister is being stalked by a weirdo and now he had kidnapped her so I'm going home to help find her, any problems with that" "God Pheobe I'm so sorry, go, go" They all left and as soon as it was clear, Leo orbed them back to the manor. "Okay I'll start scribing for her, Pheobe you work on a summoning spell to take us to her in case my way doesn't work, Leo you keep trying to sense her"  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Wakey, wakey" Paige opened her eyes and felt the pain in her stomach. "I wont be turned evil, into one of you" "Oh so you figured out my plan, well you are a clever thing, and you will turn my spell will make sure of that" "What spell" "This one darlin" he said lifting up a piece of paper to show her.  
  
"It turns you into a Darklighter but to fully convert you have to kill a Whitelighter and I have just the brother in law in mind" "Forget it, I would never hurt Leo" "Maybe not now, but later on I'm sure you'll be thinking differently" Paige tried to orb out but she was too weak. "LEO" "Oh that's no use I have you cloaked" "Why me" "Well that is easy, your special, a half witch half Whitelighter, just think of the power we will have together" "I will kill you" The Darklighter walked towards her and put his finger in her wound. Paige screamed. "I don't think so but I like your attitude, killing is what I want you to do" he stood up and smiled. "Just relax, I'll be back later then we will turn you,"  
  
"NO" Paige shouted as he disappeared.  
  
Piper and Pheobe were getting more worried as time went by. Paige had now been gone for 4 hours.  
  
"I'm back," said the Darklighter as he walked into the room he had left Paige in earlier. Paige was trying to stand but with her wound she was much too weak. The Darklighter realised that she was near death. "I'm dying so your plan is going to fail" "Don't worry your pretty head about that, I can heal you when you turn". He lifts Paige up into his arms and places her into a chair. She is in agony but refuses to give him the satisfaction of crying. He backs away from her and starts to read the spell. Paige felt a breeze blowing against her face, which was starting to get stronger. Soon she is enveloped in a whirlwind of darkness. Little white lights start to appear from her body as if they were being pulled out. Paige can feel the transformation starting. "NO" she shouts but it is too late. He attitude starts to change and she realises that she is turning. Paige realises that she isn't scarred anymore. The Darklighter finishes the spell and waits for the show to be over. The wind dies down and Paige is left with her head facing down. The Darklighter walks towards her and lifts up her chin. "How are you feeling darlin?" Paige looks into his eyes and smiles. "Liberated, now can you please heal me" The Darklighter smiles and heals her wound, proving to him that the spell has worked and she is almost complete.  
  
Paige stands up after he has finished and places her hands on his face. "What is your name?" "Simon and here is the plan" but before he can get any words out Paige kisses him passionately. "Tell me later, it feels so good to be bad" Paige throws him on the floor and they make love.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"What are we going to do it has been hours, Leo how long can she survive with a wound like that" Leo couldn't look into his wife's eyes, he knew that if she hadn't been healed by now then she would be dead. "Don't tell me that.." Piper was interrupted by a loud thud in Paige's room. They all ran to see what it was. "PAIGE" they all shouted when they entered the room. She was lying on the floor. "I made it, oh thank God" "What happened, how did you get away" her sisters helped her up and let her sit on the bed.  
  
"It was horrible, I was nearly dead and I think the Darklighter realised that he had nearly killed me, so he healed me" "How" asked Leo? "I don't know, I was kind of out of it, I just remember feeling very weak then all of a sudden strong again, then he told me that he had found the spell to convert me" Piper brushed her hair aside with her hand.  
  
"He started to read it and I saw my chance so I grabbed his arrow and fired at him, but I missed, we fought, he was so strong, I kept calling for you but you never came, so I managed to get hold of the arrow again and I fired, this time I got him and he exploded. The force of the explosion knocked me out so I'm still kinda fuzzy, how long have I been gone." "Too long, but the important thing is that you are back now, God Paige we were so scarred". "We tried to find you but he had you cloaked" "Well I'm just happy that it is over" "Paige how did he heal you exactly" Leo knew that a Darklighter could only heal another Darklighter. "I don't know I was near death, why, don't you believe me" "Of course he does, Leo she is exhausted give her a break" Piper helped her stand.  
  
"Come on you must be starving" "Any chance of your muffins" Piper smiled. "You betcha" they all left the room except Leo. He was thinking over what she had said and something didn't seem right to him.  
  
After a couple of hours of being wined and dined by Piper, Paige said that she was going to bed. The girls kissed her goodnight and they watched her walk out of the kitchen. "Honey I need to talk to you". "What is the matter Leo" Pheobe said, they had both noticed how Leo had been acting since Paige had got back. "Just hear me out okay, I know that a Darklighter can't heal anybody except another Darklighter" he looked into Pipers eyes to see her reaction.  
  
"Are you saying that he has managed to turn her and that she is evil"? "All I'm saying is think about it, we didn't see her orb into the manor, she is healed completely and don't either of you notice that she seems different" "Different how" Leo didn't know how to describe it. "I don't know I just think that we have to be careful and keep and eye on her for a couple of days" Piper was really angry, but she had to listen to her husband. "Okay honey, we will keep an eye on her" "Thanks, I know that, that was hard for you to listen to" Leo lent over and kissed his wife. "Goodnight, I'm going to bed" "I won't be long honey" Piper watched him walk up the stairs.  
  
"So what do you think?" Pheobe asked her now that they were all alone.  
  
"I don't know, but Leo is concerned about something, and I have always trusted his instincts before, its just the thought that Paige could have been turned makes me sick" Pheobe and Piper sat in the kitchen for a while longer discussing on how they were going to watch her. Finally they both realised how tired they were and decided to go to bed.  
  
"Well did they believe you" Simon said as he appeared in Paige's room. "Yeah of course they did, I'm their baby sister" Paige pulled him onto the bed. "I have missed you" "Me too, oh Paige you are an amazing woman, I knew that you were the one that I could spend eternity with" They continue to kiss and eventually they make love again.  
  
At about 3 in the morning, Paige woke up Simon.  
  
"They should all be asleep now, I will go into their room and kill him, give me the arrow" Simon made it appear in her hands and she gets out of bed.  
  
"Wait for me back at your room, I wont be long" Simon disappears back to his room and waits for Paige.  
  
Paige crept out of her bedroom and across the landing to Piper and Leo's room. She opened the door slowly and sneaks in. Paige stands at the foot of the bed and looks at Piper and Leo. They are embraced in each other's arms asleep. Paige has a moment of hesitation then she lifts up the arrow and aims it at Leo's heart.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Paige can feel her finger over the trigger; she is about to squeeze on it when there is a scream from Pheobe's bedroom. Paige disappears back to her own room before Leo or Piper could see her. Everyone heads to Pheobe's room. When Piper opens the door, Pheobe is rolling around in her bed, obviously in a nightmare. "Pheobe wake up, its just a nightmare" Piper gently shook her awake. "Piper, oh God I had a horrible nightmare that we couldn't get to Paige in time and she died" Paige walked forward and sat on the bed. "I'm fine, I made it back, try to get some sleep, everything will be different in the morning" Paige picked up the pillow that had been thrown on the floor and put it back on the end of phoebes bed. "Goodnight" they all leave her room and head back to their own. Paige decides to wait 30 minutes before trying again.  
  
Pheobe is almost asleep but she just cant seem to get comfortable, then she realises that she is missing a pillow, she grabs the one at the bottom of the bed that Paige put their and is drawn into a vision. She sees Piper and Leo in bed and Paige firing a poisonous arrow into Leo's heart, killing him instantly. "Oh my God" Phoebe shouts. She jumps out of bed and runs to Pipers bedroom to find Paige standing at the foot of the bed aiming the arrow at him.  
  
"Leo look out" Pheobe shouts and out of instinct Leo orbs out of the way, Paige fires the arrow but it just hits the pillow where he was lying. "Paige what are you doing" Piper shouts jumping out of bed, Paige runs forward and grabs Piper round the neck, she lifts the arrow up to her neck. "Paige don't do this" Pheobe says. "I have no choice," Paige shouts and then she disappears with Piper back to Simon's lair.  
  
"What is this" Simon says as they appear in his lair. "Phoebe had a premonition and saved Leo before I could do it, so I took her as insurance, he will come to save her then I can kill him." "Paige you can't go through with this, you know that" Having Piper here was starting to play on Paige's conscience a little bit. "We love you Paige come back to us, you still can if you haven't killed yet" Simon could see that Piper was starting to chip away at Paige and he didn't want anything jeopardising his future with her. "Be quiet witch" Simon shouted. Paige was still holding the arrow to her neck, so that Piper couldn't use her powers.  
  
"I don't think that I can keep an eye on such a powerful witch all the time, tie her hands up and blindfold her so she cant see anything, gag her as well, I don't want her talking to you" Paige sat Piper in a chair and tied up her hands behind it. "Paige you're my sister not his companion. You're a good witch and a good Whitelighter don't ruin it by joining him, don't leave us" Paige moved round to face Piper to put the blindfold on. "I love you Paige, don't do this to Leo" Paige looked into her eyes and Piper could see a spark of hope in there, she knew that Paige was having a conflict growing inside her. "I have to obey Simon" "No you don't, you don't obey any one, you're a charmed one, a good witch" "I thought I told you to gag her," Simon shouted. "I'm sorry" Paige said as she lifted up the gag and blindfold. "Now get away from her" Paige moved to Simon's side. "He should arrive soon, do you think that they will be prepared with a potion" Paige nodded. She kept looking over at Piper, there was a familiar feeling creeping into her gut, she couldn't quiet recognise it.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
"What do we do Leo" "They are using her as bait, as soon as we arrive they will kill me" "Well then you cant go" "I have to go, she needs me" "I will have a potion made to vanquish him so that he wont get the chance to kill you" "What about Paige, she nearly did it tonight, if you wouldn't have warned me then I would be dead and she would be a full Darklighter" "Well Piper is with them now and if anyone can talk her back round to the side of good, its her"  
  
"This is taking too long, I think that I might give him a bit of incentive to get here quicker"  
  
"what do you mean" Paige asked and watched as he walked over to Piper. He pulled off her gag and blindfold and stood her up. "What are you doing"? "Making him come" Simon pulled out a knife and stabbed Piper in the stomach. "No" Paige yelled and ran to her side.  
  
Piper fell down to the floor when Simon pulled out the knife, Paige looked into her sister's eyes and knew that she was feeling guilt, and that is something that an evil person shouldn't feel. "Paige" Piper said. Paige ripped her shirt and placed it on her wound. "What are you doing Paige" Simon asked worried that his hold over her was wavering.  
  
"I can't let her bleed to death, she is my sister" "No she was your sister but when I cast that spell your only family that is important to you from now on is me"  
  
"Oh God" Leo said "What, what's the matter Leo" "Its Piper, they have stabbed her, she is hurt bad, I have to go to her now or she isn't going to survive" "I don't believe that Paige would do it, I can't believe it" "We have to go now, is the potion ready" "No" Pheobe grabbed his hand "Lets go and save them both" They orbed out.  
  
"Paige this is not your fault, don't blame yourself for this" "God doesn't she ever shut up" Piper let out a small cry of pain and tried to grab her stomach but her hands were tied behind her back. Paige walked back over to her and undid the ropes. "What are you doing"? "I'm just letting her get to her wound" "What is the matter with you"? "She is breaking free from your spell moron" Piper said trying to manage a smile. "Oh yeah, well I think it is your influence so I think that I will take that away" Simon grabbed Piper by the hair tilting her head back and takes out his knife to slit her throat, but Paige stops him.  
  
"No, she is not worth anything to us dead" "Why" "Because Leo wont come"  
  
"Forget Leo we can find another Whitelighter to kill, so therefore we don't need her" Paige grabbed his hand before he was able to slit her throat. "I said no" at that moment Pheobe and Leo orbed in.  
  
They see Piper on the floor with blood all around her, the Darklighter above her ready to cut her throat and Paige holding him back. It gives Pheobe and Leo new hope that they can still reach Paige.  
  
"Quick take the crossbow" Simon lifts up Piper and places the knife under her chin. Piper moans with pain as he forces her upright. "Now Whitelighter, your life or the life of your wife, hey that rhymes" "Paige don't to it" Pheobe yells. Paige has lifted the cross bow and is aiming it at Leo. "Take me Paige, let Piper live" "Paige you are stronger than this Darklighter I know you are I have faith in you" Phoebe shouts.  
  
"Paige please don't let any of our family die" The Darklighter can see Paige is hesitating. He grabs a bottle from the floor and throws it at Pheobe to shut her up. It hits her on the head and she is knocked unconscious. "Pheobe" Piper yells. "Do it KILL HIM"  
  
"Paige you don't need to kill him, you can beat him" "KILL HIM" "It's okay Paige, take my life and get Piper out of here" "KILL HIM" "Think of all the good you have done, the lives you have saved" "KILL HIM" "Think of what your parents would think if they could see what you are about to become" "KILL HIM" "You are a good soul Paige and a good friend" Simon throws Piper to the floor and walks to Paige to get the crossbow to kill him for her. Paige backs away and points the arrow at both of them. "Paige what are you doing" Simon says confused. "Kill him Paige and you will be free from his spell" Piper shouts from the floor.  
  
There is a moment of silence as Paige's grip tightens on the trigger, suddenly she fires and gasps at her choice. "Oh God what have I done"  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
"Simon, what have I done"? "What you had to Paige" Leo said. Suddenly a wind starts to form around Paige and white lights appear and sink into Paige's body, Leo knew that this is her good side returning to her. She falls to her feet, as well as her good side returning so do all her feelings and the loudest one at the minute is ashamed.  
  
Leo kneels down beside piper and heals her wound then he moves to Pheobe. The three of them stand and walk to Paige who is still on the floor with her head lowered. "Im so sorry, im so sorry" she is saying between the sobs. The two sisters kneel down and hug her, Leo holds them all and they orb back to the manor. Once back at the manor the sisters move Paige to the sofa. "Im so sorry" Paige can't seem to make any other words than that form in her mouth. "Paige it's okay, it wasn't you" "Im sorry" Piper looks up at Leo concerned. He tries to talk to her.  
  
"Paige its okay everyone is safe, you saved us all" "Im sorry" Piper and Pheobe are really worried now; she seems to be in shock. "Leo is there anything you can do for her". Leo shakes his head and walks into the kitchen to get some sedatives he returns a few minutes later.  
  
"Here Paige take these" she does and swallows them. "Im sorry"  
  
"I think that you need to get some rest Paige, come on we will take you to your bed" Piper and Pheobe walk her up the stairs exchanging worried looks all the time. When they arrive in her room Paige looks at the bed and starts to move backwards. "Paige what's the matter" "We had sex on that bed"  
  
"Who, you and Simon" Paige nods and a new set of tears fall. "I feel so dirty, so ashamed of myself" "Honey it's okay, you didn't have control over yourself" "Pheobe can I sleep with you tonight" "Of course you can sweetie"  
  
"please don't leave me alone" The three of them hug and then Pheobe and Paige go to bed.  
  
Piper returned to the living room to talk to Leo. "God, im really worried about her, I have never seem her like this before, she seems so withdrawn" "Maybe she needs some time, then she will be able to talk about it" "I hope so" "Hey, im glad that you are okay, I was really worried" "Me too, the thought of loosing you" they kiss and make their way to bed.  
  
The next day Pheobe wakes up to find Paige sitting on a chair looking out of the window. She got out of bed and walked up behind her. At that moment piper walks in and notices how quiet it is. She stands beside Pheobe.  
  
"I knew what I was doing but I couldn't help my self, the thought of us making love makes me feel sick now." Her sisters realised that she needed to talk so they kept quiet. "When I went into your room to kill him, I hesitated, but if you wouldn't have been there Phoebe I would have killed him. Then when he stabbed you piper, I felt a glint of hope return to me as I felt guilt, and I knew that an evil person could never feel guilt. Then when he tried to slit your throat the feeling towards you got stronger, I felt ashamed that you had to go through that so that I could feel good again." She wiped a few tears away from her eyes. "Then when you and Leo appeared and I had to choose, I couldn't, I actually fired the crossbow with my eyes closed, I didn't know who I had hit until I opened them. I could have killed Leo" She shook her head slowly.  
  
"It sounds strange but I feel like I have been violated, raped even" At those words Pheobe and piper began to cry too. Their sister was going through so much pain and there was nothing they could do to help her. "The important thing is, that you came back to us" "But what happens next time, will I come back to you then, could I turn evil and kill you all" "You haven't really joined this family unless you have gone evil from time to time," Pheobe said. That got a small smile for Paige. "Do you want some breakfast?" Piper asked. "Yes please, just give me a minute guys" "Sure" they each kissed her head and walked towards the door. "Thank you guys, I love you" Piper and Pheobe smiled and closed the door and left Paige to her thoughts. "Do you think that she will be okay"? "In time and help from her sisters yes I think she will be just fine."  
  
THE END 


End file.
